


Lifetime of moments

by raven_rory



Category: British Actor RPF, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Oneshot, POV First Person, RPF, james phelps - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_rory/pseuds/raven_rory
Summary: Oneshot about James Phelps and Y/N. You meet James Phelps at your workplace and at first, you feel awkward about meeting your little crush in real life but soon you realize he is just a normal person, although a very attractive one.The age of Y/n is 25. (I felt it was appropriate)Events take place during the summer of 2020 but there is no Covid-19.I respect James and his marriage, don't come at me.Short trailer to this story https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMe2rAM5p/
Relationships: James Phelps (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Breathing hard from my previous sprinting, I pressed myself against the door to the storage room and tried to calm down my lungs. My mind was racing with hundreds of thoughts when I pulled out my phone and started texting my friend:

" _You won't believe what just happened to me on set!!!"_

Waiting for Megan to reply, I closed my eyes feeling my heart slow down its rhythm and replaying in my head the scene I witnessed a few moments ago.

" _Did you again think one of the mannequins is a real person? And got scared?"_

_"No, I told you not to remind me again. It was dark"._

_"I will never let you forget that. It was hilarious"_

_" ha ha ha(sarcasm)"_

_"Okay, so what happened to you?"_

I returned myself to the moment 5 minutes ago when he had entered the set of the movie I'm working on as a costume designer in a simple white button-down, dark blue jeans and his hair slightly rumpled as if he only brushed his fingers through it after he woke up. I was just checking the costumes, straightening and ironing and making sure everything was perfect. I'm gonna be honest, I dropped everything and almost ran out of there before someone noticed my shocked dumbstruck face.

 _"James Phelps walked in on the set"_.

As soon as I pressed sent my phone started vibrating with an incoming call.

"Hi, Megan", I answered quietly, so no one heard me hiding in the storage room.

"James Phelps?" she shouted in my ear that I had to put the phone some distance away to save my eardrums. "As in James Phelps who played Fred Weasley in Harry Potter movies? As the actor about whom you wouldn't shut up about since we were in school?"

"Yes, that's the one", I answered, feeling blush curl up my cheeks at the image of him.

He was my crush ever since watching the Harry Potter movies and despite him marrying in 2016 I still quite fancied him and his brother respectfully from afar, following their social media and absolutely loving their podcast. So of course, I was freaking out seeing him in real life.

"What did you do when you saw him?" Megan asked, her voice turning into a teasing mode. I could practically feel her smiling on the other end.

"I ran away" I admitted, biting my lip. Hopefully, no one noticed my escape.

"Giirl", Megan groaned, but no tone of surprise. "Don't tell me you're hiding in some broom closet"

I eyed the small storage room I was currently in and slowly said "Uhm..no"

"You're impossible. Get your ass there and act like a normal person. Maybe you can get a picture or an autograph. Say at the end of the day that you got to work with James Phelps".

"No, I won't ask him for anything, I don't want to make it awkward. He seemed quite tired and kinda sad, to be honest. Like his eyes were not sparkling", I expressed my concern, remembering his expression again as he was greeted by the director.

"Maybe it has to do with the divorce", said Megan, chewing something that sounded like a crunchy apple.

"Oh, stop it, it's only some stupid rumours. We don't know anything, and we don't need to know anything about his private life. Okay, I gotta go", I moaned seeing the time.

"Don't forget to call me after your date tonight".

"Okay, bye".

I returned to finish working on the costumes and thankfully James was nowhere in sight. I helped get dressed the actors I've been assigned to and just as I was fixing the collar of one of the extras, I heard the voice of Mike, one of the assistant directors.

"Y/N, you'll have to sort out some of the main actors too, consider this short-time promotion", Mike announced from behind my back and I turned to him surprised with a few pins between my teeth.

"Wha abhit Saghra?" I asked, forgetting that my mouth was preoccupied at the moment.

I turned around seeing Mike with James Phelps standing behind him, the latter let out a silent chuckle at the sight of my, probably messy hair and pins between my teeth. At least it amused him. Trying to not give away my surprise and drumming heart, I returned the pins to the pincushion and pulled a piece of unruly hair behind my ear.

"Yes, her kid got sick and she called off last minute, but luckily we have you. Please take care of James and prepare him for scene 52", said Mike, already busying himself with the schedule and papers on his clipboard.

"Okay, sure, I can do it" I answered not daring to look at him properly.

Mike only nodded, gave a few words to James and stormed away. I turned back to the costumes, checking in my papers the name of the characters and the costumes for each scene. After a quick inspection, I pulled out the costume and only then turned to James, who was obviously still standing behind.

"Hi", I said, finally lifting my eyes and seeing a soft hazel gaze in return. He was standing with his hands in the pockets, leaning casually against one of the chairs, but when he met my eyes he smiled in a very friendly way and I couldn't help but let out a little smile in return. "Here you go, your costume. You can change in the room right around the corner".

James left his place by the chair and approached me, I tried to breathe normally as he basically towered over me. I of course knew he was tall but seeing him so close was different. It was both intimidating and attractive at the same time.

"Thank you. We'll need some additional fitting after I change, am I right?" he asked, taking the hanger from my hands, his thumb just slightly brushing my hand in the process. I sucked in my breath, but he didn't seem to notice. God, I hope he didn't.

"Yes, yes, I'll be right here when you finish" I managed to say, smiling.

He gave me another warm smile and disappeared around the corner. I let out a sigh, leaning against the desk behind me for support. I had to pull myself together. It was to a certain extent weird to see him in real life, he was just another person, with the difference that I happened to have seen him through the screen of my phone or laptop regularly for the last 10 years. But it wasn't as scary as I thought. He seemed normal and nice. But God he was attractive. I reminded myself that he is married and that I shouldn't think like that around him. That cooled me down a bit. Annika, you're one lucky woman.

"Seems like this shirt is a bit too lose", James said upon returning. He had a jacket draped across his elbow, tie lazily splayed across his broad shoulders and a shirt was only half-way buttoned, displaying quite a bit of chest area. I had to bite my lip to keep my mouth from hanging wide open.

"Is it? The measurements were done quite precisely, it should be a perfect fit", I answered, quickly pulling on my professional side. James face dropped a bit at my words, and he averted his eyes like he was guilty of something. I scolded myself for this and quickly tried to fix it. "But no worries, there is nothing a bit of pin work can't do".

James came over closer to me, I took the jacket from his hands and carefully placed it on the mannequin to keep it away from wrinkles and started fussing over his shirt. It indeed was a tad loose, though the measurements were taken about a month ago. My brows knitted in confusion, but I kept these thoughts to myself and started to do my work. I was careful to not make any skin contact, straightening the fabric and pulling it in places until it was fit.

"So you're Y/N?" James asked suddenly, while I was too concentrated on his shirt.

"Yes, how did you know?" I mouthed, taking another pin from my mouth and fixing shirt with it.

"I'm pretty sure Mike called you by your name, it's a beautiful name", he said with a smile, his brown eyes watching me with a light twinkle from above. I felt my cheeks heat and quickly returned my gaze to the pincushion. "I'm James".

"Yes, I figured", I said, but then realizing how stupid it could sound, I quickly added. "Nice to meet you. It's just not many actors talk to me, so I guess I wasn't expecting it."

"Their loss, I haven't met anyone who does their work so good in all my acting years. I think if I close my eyes, I wouldn't even be able to tell if you're doing anything. Very gentle touch", he offered, and I started blushing even more. No one ever said to me that I'm really good, of course, there were some actors who said that I was nice and good and never prickled them, but no one ever said it like that.

"Thank you, just trying to do my part the best I can. And I guess I just love my work", I shrugged, straightening his collar and doing the missing buttons, trying hard not to stare at the speck of chest hair in the process.

"I'm really sorry that I added you extra work. I reckon it's my fault that the shirt didn't fit, I might have lost a bit of weight lately", James admitted suddenly, looking at the mannequin nearby as I lifted my eyes in surprise.

"It's fine, don't even worry about it", I quickly assured him, nibbling at my lip as I checked one last time how the shirt fits. "It's actually nothing. There was one time when the actress gained some weight and she couldn't squeeze in her dress. During rehearsals, she refused to put it on and by the time of the premiere it was too late to remake it, so the zip was loose all the time, I just fixed it enough so no one would notice it from the front, but the first row lost it when at the end a few pins fell out and everyone could catch a glimpse of her Grinch underwear".

"Grinch?" James burst out laughing quickly forgetting his distress, his laugh deep and soft, and I joined in, almost doubling over as I remembered that unfortunate episode. "Well, that's quite a story".

"James, you have to be on set in 15", suddenly appeared Mike almost breathless from behind the door corner.

"Coming", he answered without turning his head, still smiling. He took the ends of his tie and started twisting them awkwardly. "Is there any chance you could help me with that? Almost 35 years and I still struggle managing these things"

"Of course," I gingerly agreed to help, I liked having my hands busy and tying ties was like second nature for me by this point. I quickly rearranged the tie still making sure to avoid touching him by accident and straightening the collar one last time I stepped away to take the jacket off the mannequin and handed it to James. "Now you're ready to go".

"Well, thank you very much. It was a pleasure", he said gratefully, turning to look at himself in the mirror and seeming satisfied with the result, he turned once more to me. "See you later".

"Bye", I only mouthed, watching him go.

I landed myself on the nearby chair and felt every muscle release the tension I've been holding. I couldn't believe I just talked to James Phelps, he was nice and friendly, and just as I always thought he was in real life. The butterflies in my rib cage dangerously batted their wings, but I quickly sent them away and dived into the work routine.

After work that day I had a date with some tinder guy, who seemed quite nice. Megan kept spamming me all day with messages asking either about my encounter with James or what I was going to wear for my date. I was consciously ignoring most of her questions.

Shortly before 8 pm, I arrived at the small pub where I agreed to meet with my date, quickly taking some free seats by the bar. I had my pale blue dress one which I put on just before heading out from the set and I tried to smooth down my hair which curled into messy waves from being in the simple bun all day.

By 8:15 pm I was drumming my nails impatiently on the counter, receiving a few pitiful looks from the bartender. By 8:30 I was checking my watch every 30 seconds and felt like a complete idiot. It was quite a talent I guess to be able to scare the guy even before the first date. Or what if he saw me upon entering the bar and decided to run for his life? But I couldn't be that bad? Or could I?

"I'm sorry, is this seat taken?" asked a soft voice I barely heard over the noise of the crowd. I turned my head to repeat I think for the fifth time that I was waiting for someone when my eyes landed on James Phelps. I think gaped at him but tried to compose myself quickly. I eyed the chair where my jacket was currently draped over and let a long sigh.

"I guess it's not anymore", I shrugged weakly, taking away my jacket to vacate the only free place at the filled bar.

I expected him to take the chair and scoop closer to someone he came over with, but he only landed in the seat beside resting his elbows on the counter and giving me a sympathetic look. I looked at his hands, as his sleeves were rolled, revealing big strong veiny hands with long beautiful fingers. I tried to avert my gaze quickly, but still, I noticed the lack of the ring. It was very hard to let that thought go and not dwell on it, people have a variety of reasons to not wear their rings. He could have taken it off during filming and didn't have the opportunity to put it back.

"Your date didn't show up?" James asked softly, accepting the drink from the bartender and gently circling the glass with his index finger. I couldn't stop watching it.

"Yes", I answered, gulping down the last drops of my drink. I was kind of upset that someone dumped me, but I was more upset that I was hornier each day and James Phelps sitting near me wasn't helping my situation.

"How long?" he asked again, watching me with curious eyes.

"Huh?" I didn't understand his question, lost in my own thoughts for a moment.

"How long have you been waiting for him or her?" he repeated his question, taking a sip from his drink, the muscles in his arms flexing at the movement.

I checked my watch, huffing a bit in the process. The arrows got a bit blurry for a moment, I probably shouldn't have gulped that drink so quickly. "35 minutes".

"Either your date is a complete idiot or needs a bloody good reason to not show up", he smiled warmly, trying to cheer me up, only the trace of his baby cheeks now left, instead lines of worry crinkled his face and there was something sad in his eyes.

"Did you come here alone?" I suddenly asked and almost clapped my mouth. Why did I ask that? Where all this brashness came from?

"Yeah, my hotel is right around the corner, so I just thought I could use some fresh air and walk down here and then I saw a familiar face, which happened to be right beside the only free space. Hope you don't mind me for crashing?" he asked with a light laugh, taking another big sip from his glass.

"No, not at all", I assured him, twirling the glass with another drink in my hand. "I was thinking about heading home, no use sitting here and pitying myself".

"I find that task quite amusing, but it's definitely not fun doing it alone. Perhaps we could keep each other company?" he offered, some mischief twinkling in his eyes for a short moment as he arched his brow at me. My heart started drumming and I felt my mouth go dry. Did James just hit on me or he pitied me so much that decided to keep me company?

"Sure, why not" I agreed, sending everything to hell.

"Cheers".

"Cheers".

We clinked our glasses and I downed half of my drink, wincing at the bitterness on my tongue and feeling slightly dizzy.

"It's not like anyone's waiting for me at home", I said and caught myself on the thought what would his wife think of him sitting with some random girl at the pub and sharing a drink, although he was simply trying to be nice and cheer me up over failed date.

"Same", he nodded his head, taking another gulp.

"What about your wife?" I asked before I could even think about it, my mouth loose with alcohol in my veins. But it was a stupid question, he was living in a hotel because of the movie and his wife was probably at home, so obviously he had no one in his hotel room.

"So you know who I am, right?" he asked, smirking a bit to himself.

"Well, I know you're James Phelps, you played Fred Weasley and as far as I know you've married a couple of years ago," I only explained, massaging my temples, feeling awkward at the whole situation.

"Yep, that's me, but the thing is that I'm no longer married, for almost 5 months now", he said absently, slowly tracing the line where the ring once was. My body went cold, so the weird rumours were true.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know", I only mouthed, eyeing his profile with worry, my mind completely blank. What was I supposed to do or say?

"Don't be, you couldn't possibly know and it's for the best anyway", James said suddenly in a cheerful voice, his mouth forming quite a convincing smile and lifting his glass, playfully. "Cheers to a lonely life and no regrets about it".

An hour later I was crying from laughter as James entertained myself with funny stories from the set, different adventures he and Oliver got themselves into during tours and numerous trips and a couple of dirty did you knows. He was laughing together with me with his deep throaty laugh that sent pleasant shivers down my spine. And it was impossible to tell that we were distressed over something only a little bit ago. James seemed relaxed, open, sincere and was absolutely hilarious, his eyes sparkling pleasantly, and I couldn't help but admire him looking happy.

He was curious about my work and where I studied, I was trying to avoid asking him personal questions, so I kept to some general stuff and a lot of the stuff I already knew from watching a lot of interviews, but he was quite open about his interests and I kind of saw the other side of him, the one he never showed in public. To be honest, it made the butterflies in my stomach flutter even louder. Especially as our arms bumped from time to time into each other, fingers brushing just the tiniest bit, my eyes kept drifting to his messy hair, his beautiful eyes, the abrupt flex of a muscle under a shirt, his hands and I tried my best to not watch at his lips although I failed even at this a few times. His habit of licking his lips was absolutely terrorizing.

Either my tipsy mind was playing with me but at times it seemed to me that James looked at me too through his long lashes, gaze drifting to my shoulders, exposed neck, the occasional flip of the hair when I crossed my legs or shifted my weight. But I could have imagined that quite as well.

I was feeling hot from all the laughter and the drinks that got into my head, the pub was a bit stuffy and suffocating from all the people. James eyed me when I started fuming myself with the menu and chuckled, he was sweating a bit too, as a few strands of hair got stuck to his forehead.

"Care for some fresh air?" he asked, arching his perfect brow at me, his knee just slightly bumping my leg and I felt tingling where our bodies touched.

"Yes, please" I quickly agreed, almost jumping to my feet at the proposition.

While I started rummaging through my purse for some cash, my hands slightly disoriented from my fuzzy head and a girl's purse always felt like Hermione's bottomless bag she carried around in Deathly Hallows. By the time I finally found some bills, James already placed the money on the table, paying for both of us.

"No, no, you don't have to" I quickly said, feeling blush cover my already heated face. I always felt uncomfortable when someone paid for me, it implied something I wasn't sure of and I just felt better when I didn't own anyone anything.

"No, please, allow me, it's nothing", James quickly stopped my attempts to place the cash on the counter, by holding my wrists. I sucked in my breath at the sensation of his warm hands on my bare skin and almost immediately stopped struggling, just staring at his smirking face in awe. Did he know what he just did to me? Judging by his smug expression he probably did.

After a few more unsuccessful attempts to pay for my own drink I gave up and he finally released my hands, space where his arms were felt empty, still tingling from his warm touch.

We went out on the street, me biting on the inside of my cheek as his hand was barely touching my lower back, guiding me to the entrance. As we stepped out, I generously breathed in the fresh summer night air, enjoying the light wind on my burning skin. It almost immediately helped to clear my head and I no longer felt as if my head was stuffed with cotton.

I didn't realize James was holding my jacket until his hand brushed my bare shoulder, I shivered at the touch and turned my head to see him holding it open, encouraging me to slip my hands in it.

"Go on, it's quite chilly, you'll get cold soon".

I only nodded slightly, amazed by his attention, and readily allowed him to help me with the jacket. His hands brushed my bare skin in the process and his fingers lingered on my shoulders a bit longer than necessary before he dropped his hands to his sides. His breath only slightly tickled my hair and the side of my face before he made a step back.

"Thank you", I whispered, playing with the clasp on my purse.

"Care for a walk?"

"Yes, I would like that".

We slowly started walking, enjoying empty streets and occasional laughter heard from behind the pub doors. It was genuinely a beautiful night, the moon shining brightly in the middle of for once clear sky. James noticed my gaze upwards and I blushed slightly, hiding my face behind the curtain of my hair.

"It's a good night for stargazing", James said, also looking up with a dreamy smile. "Do you like watching the stars?"

"Yes, always loved that, but I really don't know much, every time I try to remember a constellation the stars keep jumping in front of my eyes", I admitted feeling embarrassed. The night sky always fascinated me but I couldn't wrap up my mind and distinguish anything in that starry mess.

James suddenly stopped in his tracks as we were passing a small square, he gently got hold of my arm and pulled me aside.

"Come here", he said guiding me to a space where tall buildings didn't hide the view.

I obediently stopped where he pointed and felt him let go of my hand, I could sense him standing behind me, just the ghost of his body and I knew if I just shifted slightly I would lean against his chest but I didn't dare move, simply enjoying the warmth of his close presence.

"In UK you can see Cygnus in summer or also known as Northern Cross", his breath tickled my ear as he lowered his head to my height and was gently explaining to me the night sky, pointing with his arm to the stars. "It's got three points, which form asterism, meaning star pattern the so-called summer triangle".

I tried following his directions, but my eyes couldn't pick out anything from the endless amount of stars. Noticing my very concentrated face and knitted brows, I heard James chuckle and his breath tickled my skin, making me shiver.

"Here, if you tilt your head just to the right you can see Deneb the tail star", he explained and then his one arm moved to my chin and he guided my head to the right position, his lips seemed so close to my ear and my heart was drumming like humming bird's, his musky and fresh smell enveloping me in a cloud and making my head spin.

Just as his arm directions synced with his guidance of my head I gasped when I saw it and let out a small cry of happiness.

"Yes, I saw it, I saw it" I exclaimed with childish awe. From my excitement I forgot to be careful and bumped into James' chest, almost losing my footing, but he quickly pulled me by his waist, saving me from the fall. He was smiling as I opened my eyes, slowly realizing I didn't hit the ground.

Our eyes met and I felt my insides clench from his intense stare, the knot in my abdomen tugging impatiently. He was still grinning when his eyes drifted for a moment to my half-opened mouth and then we both heard my stomach rumble. That made us burst out laughing, I was absolutely scarlet from embarrassment and had to catch my breath.

"How do you feel about pretzels? I just know the place nearby", James suggested with a wink, his hands back in the pockets and my waist felt empty without them.

"Yes, I think my stomach needs it", I admitted, still ashamed for my belly's behaviour.

We walked over to the all-night pretzel stand and were devouring them walking through the park, talking absently about random stuff and I have never felt as much at peace as at that moment. It felt right, it felt comforting, effortless and so easy. I don't think I have laughed as much as that evening before in my life. James was better than I could have ever imagined, and my heart was prickling while my brain screamed to not imagine anything when there was zero chance of anything happening.

"Cats or dogs?", James asked as we were walking towards my apartment, but it was obvious none of us were in any hurry.

"Positively dogs, you?" I asked in return although I knew the answer.

"Same", he smiled softly, watching his steps.

"My grandparents used to have a cat and a dog. The dog was mostly my grandad's and the cat fancied my grandma, they used to fight so much, it was pretty much hilarious. But it was also sad when they died, firstly my grandad and the next day the dog, he was 84, he was older than my grandmother for almost 15 years, and my grandma died 8 years later, and the cat died the same day. Sometimes I think they embodied their pets so much and that's why the cat and dog died almost at the same time as them. Grandparents sometimes fought like any cat and dog would but still they were the happiest married couple I ever saw", I said, awkwardly playing with the zip of my jacket. I haven't spoken about my grandparents in a while, I quite missed them.

I looked up and saw James watching me attentively, his gaze unreadable for me which made me blush a bit. I quickly looked down.

"I miss my grandparents too", he only said in silent understanding and I felt lighter after it, he could read between my words so easily.

And soon we were again laughing, forgetting our troubles away. We were nearly my apartment block, when I was laughing so hard that I didn't notice how my shoe clasp got caught in the spiky fence we were passing and the next thing I knew I was flying down headfirst onto the pavement before my face bumped into someone's broad chest.

"Easy there", laughed James, helping me regain my balance as we both realized my shoe was left behind the fence and I was standing awkwardly on one leg.

He got off his jacket, putting it on the sidewalk and helped me sit there while he went to retrieve the poor shoe. I was hiding my face in my palms from this embarrassment. I honestly wasn't a clumsy person but tonight I seemed to always lose my footing when I was around James. Or was it fate playing with me? Good try.

"Here you go", he returned with my shoes and kneeled in front of me, a silent laugh on his lips as I refused to meet his teasing eyes.

Before I could protest, he took my leg in his arms and started putting back my shoe on, his fingers lingering on my ankle as he fastened the clasp. I felt goosebumps rise on my arms at the feeling and his fingers moved upwards, thumb brushing my skin almost to my knee and I had to bite my lip to strangle the moan that wanted to escape.

"Sorry", he said, not lifting his eyes from my legs where his hands still rested, slightly stroking my skin. "I'm afraid my touch isn't as feather-like like yours, but I honestly wouldn't have minded more contact today during the fitting".

I was staring at him with my mouth opened as he looked in my face, a light smirk playing on his lips as he leaned forwards, one hand leaving my leg and reaching to cup my cheek while he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was light, short, more lingering as his soft mouth didn't move and, suddenly, he withdrew as my mind and body were going crazy with the avalanche of emotions I felt at that moment.

"I shouldn't have done that, I'm really sorry, it's not right, I'm too old for you and.. I'm really sorry", he started mumbling with closed eyes, massaging his temple and mumbling even more something nonsensical.

"No, no, I liked that, I very much liked that and 10 years isn't that much" I quickly interrupted his nonsense as soon as I regained the ability to speak.

"Actually 9", he said, barely lifting his eyes.

"Almost 10", I said playfully as I noticed the ghost of a smile on James' lips. And before he could say anything else, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pressed myself to his chest, giving in to the kiss.

This time he didn't hesitate, his big strong arms quickly circled my waist making the fire inside me roar and his lips were hungry, exploring my mouth before I let him in. My hands went to stroke his hair and he let out a soft groan of satisfaction as my fingers were lost in his hair, his fingers exploring my back and waist made me moan in return. I was completely lost in this sensation until we broke apart trying to regain our breath.

"My apartment, now", I said breathlessly as James smirked. He looked at me with his dilated pupils and lustful look that made everything inside me turn both in fear and anticipation, I was blazing with the fire of desire and needed him desperately.

"As you wish", James smiled, suddenly lifting me from the ground and I instinctively circled my legs around his hips while he crushed my mouth with another powerful kiss that made the stars explode in front of my eyes.

Giggling, breathing heavily, exploring each other, devouring the new sensation of our bodies tangled together we stumbled through the doors of my apartment. I was utmost happy and thankful that my date never showed up and it led me to this moment. And who knows maybe this moment could end up in a lifetime of moments.


	2. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, a logical continuation of 1 chapter. Everything that happens after Y/N and James get to the apartment. Contains mature and sexual content, please be aware of that!

It was hard to try and find the keys in my purse while being pressed against the wall as James' lips explored my burning skin, his hands squeezing my aching body in a tight grip. My fingers felt disoriented and I dropped my purse with a loud thud which made James laugh a little against my neck. The tingle of his warm breath made the goosebumps dance on my arms.

"I think you dropped something", he said drawing away from me and getting down to pick up the item.

He seemed deliberately slow in his actions as his hands lazily grabbed the purse and he straightened himself, towering over me once more.

"Do you need help with that?" James asked, putting one hand on the wall right next to my shoulder and leaning closer, my breath hitched from the way his eyes were tearing a hole through me.

"N-no", I managed to say, taking my purse back and finally finding the keys, the keyring jingled merrily as I turned to open the doors.

However, I almost dropped the keys from my shaky hands when I felt James' breath on my neck, his body gently grazing mine from behind, he easily pushed my hair back to expose burning skin and pressed his soft lips against the pulsating vein. I tensed at the sudden feeling and then relaxed as his lips started moving slowly and teasingly. Drawing a quick breath, I finally managed to slip the keys into the keyhole and open the door.

As soon as the doors to the apartment swung open, James guided me inside, his mouth leaving my neck for a moment to press another subtle kiss to my lips. As I put the keys in the little bowl by the door and heard the door close with a quiet click James hands were on my waist again and I was trapped between his broad shoulders and the door behind me.

I looked up to his face that was barely visible in the dark apartment, only moonlight was bathing the room and making shadows dance on our skin. James was leaning closer with an agonizingly slow pace, his eyes slowly wandering around my face as if studying for some sign. His one hand was drawing circles over the fabric on my hip, goosebumps radiated from that very spot all over my flesh.

"You're so gorgeous", he whispered, his fingers tracing the line from my hip up my stomach, grazing my bellybutton, passing between my breasts, collarbones until he reached my jaw and brushed his thumb against my bottom lip. I didn't realize I was biting it down until his movement made me release the flesh from my teeth.

I noticed a little smirk forming in the crease of his mouth before he cupped my face and all the thoughts escaped my mind under the crushing force of his lips against mine. This kiss felt different, more passionate, determined and I was completely lost in it. I got hold of the collar of his jacket, pressing him closer to myself, I wanted to feel him everywhere, our limbs tangled and skin grazing each other roughly in a wild dance. I groaned as his tongue parted my lips, clashing with my teeth until meeting my eager tongue. He tasted like gin we drank in the bar and mint, this feeling left me intoxicated.

We both withdrew when our lungs screamed for some air and were breathing heavily, staring each other in the eyes. I wasn't surprised to see James' pupils dilated, his gaze reminding me of a hunter's eyes, I was looking probably the same if not more aroused. My lower stomach felt like a burning pit and tugged impatiently, making my limbs restless.

"I'm thirsty", I admitted feeling my throat dry and licking my lips.

As if mirroring my movements James licked his puffed and red lips, nodding, "Yes, me too".

Slowly I peeled myself off the door and found the light switch, blinding us for a second before proceeding to the kitchen. James was slowly trailing behind. I think the bright light sobered both of us up because when I turned back with two bottles of water, James was leaning against the counter and his gaze seemed normal, tender but not wild as minutes ago.

"Thank you", he simply said as I placed a bottle beside him.

I jumped on the barstool, opening the bottle and wiggling my tired feet from walking all evening in my nice shoes. We both chucked down our water and I felt relief wash over me, licking the wetness from my lips. I noticed how James looked at my mouth and blushed.

"Y/N", he cleared his throat, lowering his gaze to the bottle in his hands. I tensed at the change in his voice, he seemed hesitant as his fingers were fidgeting with the cap. "We don't have to do anything or rush tonight. I'm totally okay to walk out of here after a light farewell kiss and we can continue after a few more dates. It's just I don't want you to think I would take the girl to bed so easily for a simple one stand, I'm taking it seriously. I'm taking you seriously".

"I'm glad to hear it, James", I said, my heart doing weird laps inside my chest. "But I swear if you walk out of these doors right now, I might combust".

James laughed and lifted his eyes once more, a bit shyly looking at me through his thick lashes.

"I don't want you to leave" I added, trying to show him how much I really needed him with my pleading look.

"Trust me, leaving you was the last thing I wanted to do, but I had to give you that chance", James mouth quirked into a smirk as he came closer to me and I smiled sheepishly in return. Everything inside me clenched as his thigh brushed against my knee.

One hand on the counter and the other placing itself on my leg he leaned in, gifting me another soft and passionate kiss and I closed my eyes melting into the sensation.

"Your feet must be tired", James guessed, pressing his lips to my jaw and neck.

I only nodded, the counter behind me digging into my shoulders, but I didn't care. James slowly traced his lips up to the collar of my dress and then suddenly lowered on his knees. I dropped my gaze and saw him looking at me from below carefully, watching my reaction to his movements.

I was just gaping silently and trying to steady my hazard breathing pattern while his hands trailed down my ankle to my shoes. James undid the clasp on one shoe and then the other, he brought his head closer and I sucked in my breath as he placed a kiss to the right knee, then left. His mouth lingered on the skin and then he started tracing his lips down my leg to where his hands held my ankles, his warm breath sending shivers through my limbs. My legs felt numb save for the burning spots where his lips were moments ago, and I was shaking as I felt as if my body might burst into flames any moment from the fire that was roaring inside of me.

He slowly took my shoes off and I heard them land on the kitchen floor with a quiet thud, his hands lowered to my sore feet and I barely contained a loud moan that struggled to escape my lips as he took my foot in his hands and his thumb started massaging the aching spot behind my big toe. My eyes started prickling with tears from how good it felt as his fingers slowly but with precise firm movements worked on my tired foot, releasing the pressure from all knots. James pressed a kiss just to the base of my leg before switching his attention to another foot, while placing the other on top of his thigh. I closed my eyes enjoying his skilful hands and threw my head back. I no longer could strangle the sounds that wanted to spring out of my mouth, and I could feel James smiling through another kiss to my leg.

"Better?" he asked, lifting himself off the floor and levelling himself with my face, his hands slowly grazing my skin up to my knees and resting on the fabric of my dress.

"Yes", I barely whispered opening my watery eyes, my feet never felt more amazing.

"Good", James said, enjoying for a moment my expression, a mix of absolute delight, bliss and desire. "Are you sure you want to continue?"

"Absolutely positively yes", I quickly answered, tangling my arms around his neck and drawing him near.

James quickly hopped on my train of thought as I felt a strong grip on my waist and the next moment I was lifted in the air from my stool before being placed on the top of the counter. One hand lowered to my legs and he parted them to let himself stand in between and I gladly let him.

I was savouring our kiss as he sucked and nibbled at my bottom lip, teasing me before retreating and then attacking my mouth with new force. His hands were wandering down my body getting more impatient with each passing moment. I got hold of the ends of his jacket and pushed it down his shoulders, he let his grip on me for a second and let it fall on the floor. My jacket followed his suit in a second.

With my neck and shoulders exposed James started exploring the new areas presented to him and I threw my head back, threading my fingers through his smooth hair, tugging on it involuntarily when he scraped his teeth lightly against the sensitive spot just beside the vein. James hands wandered down my legs and lifting the skirt of my dress he stroked my hips, squeezing the flesh in his demanding hold. I let out a soft moan and arched my back, providing better access to my neck and pressing closer to his hips.

My hands started shakily fumbling with the buttons of his shirt and each button was a challenge as James' kisses made my head dizzy, the sucking on my neck I was sure would leave marks, but I guessed it was precisely his attention. As I finally undid the buttons and slipped my hands to the firm chest, I earlier tried very hard no to stare at, it was James' turn to draw a shuddering breath as my fingers started exploring his muscles.

While James' hands reached to my back to find the zipper to my dress carefully pushing my hair out of the way, I used his distraction to put my lips to use and started placing small kisses to his jaw. His stubble was scraping my soft lips, but I didn't care as I moved my way to his ear, biting his earlobe and slowly getting o his neck. I heard the zipper on my dress lower and suddenly half of my back was exposed to some chilly air. I nibbled at James' neck and he gripped my thighs firmly as his shaky groan sounded somewhere above my ear. I grinned through another kiss to his collarbone, paying attention to every freckle, mole or scar I could see on his chest. My hands were smoothing his hips before I reached to the belt on his jeans and started undoing it, everything inside of me shaking from anticipation.

James undid the zipper on my dress fully and pushed the dress down my arms, revealing a simple beige strapless bra. His hands went to stroke my bare shoulders, his thumb grazed my nipple through the fabric as I was still fidgeting with the belt and his trousers.

As James' mouth worked exquisitely on my neck, his hands reached to my back, stroking my shoulder blades until he found the clasp of my bra and in a moment, it fell on the counter thanks to the lack of straps. I blushed slightly realizing how exposed I was in front of him, half-dressed as the chilly air made my nipples harden under James' hungry stare. My first instinct was to cover myself especially as James didn't move for a moment just looking at my bare chest. I felt shy and completely forgot my previous attempts to get rid of his trousers.

However, all my doubts and embarrassment disappeared as James started almost desperately covering my collarbones with kisses, slowly moving lower. His one hand stroked my now bare waist, the dress was only hanging on my hips, making its way up until he cupped my breast, kneading it in his palm gently. I closed my eyes, whimpering at the tingles it sent down my core. His mouth reached my other breast and I was biting my lip hard as his tongue swirled around my nipple until he took it in his mouth, teasing it which made me dig my fingers into his shoulders. I arched my back as he very carefully started using his teeth and let out a strangled moan. My mind was foggy, all thoughts erased by the overwhelming desire I felt at that moment. My stomach was a knot of tension, every fibre of my body sensitive and very perceptive to James' touch. I felt like a burning mess with a single thought – I wanted more, more of him.

I was biting my lip so hard that I felt a metallic taste in my mouth, I realized that I could barely handle this teasing anymore and tugged impatiently on his hair, returning his mouth to my lips. My legs were already tangled around his hips and I could feel his erection against my inner thigh, this sensation had me imagining I have a second heartbeat right around that area.

"I want you", I mumbled in his mouth breathlessly.

James only nodded, his big strong arms enveloped my waist and lifted me into the air, my bare chest was pressed against his open button-down as he made his way out of the kitchen while continuing to attack my lips.

"Which way is the bedroom?" he asked through the kiss.

"Door to the left".

With one arm supporting my weight, James opened the doors and we were enveloped in the dark once again as the door clicked, closing. I blinked a few times, adjusting to the darkness but the moon was still shining brightly so we didn't have to rely on our touch alone.

James placed me back on the ground and I straightened myself, the dress no longer had anything to cling to and it dropped down my legs, leaving me in my knickers alone. I stepped out of it, with one foot pushing it out of the way. James lowered his hands to my hips, squeezing my bottom and I stood on tiptoes to reach his lips. His hardness pressing against my stomach made the knot inside of me tighten almost painfully. As our mouths fought against each other for control I pushed his shirt down to the floor and dragged my nails against his shoulders and arms, making him hiss against my lips. My impatience getting the best of me and I undid the zipper on his trousers and slipped my hand inside, stroking his length against the fabric of his boxers.

James groaned at my movements and pushed me to the bed. I fell on the soft blanket as the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed and supporting myself with my elbows I moved closer to the bed frame. James was hovering above me, his fingers lightly stroking my body up and down as his hungry gaze was devouring my body placed in front of him, ready and eager, making me blush and turning me on even more.

Taking over my lips he started making his way down my body, paying attention to every spot he noticed made me squirm the most. I closed my eyes, throwing my head back as he placed wet kisses all over my stomach just above the knickers line. My breathing hitched and I was squeezing the pillow beside me as he blew on the wet spot on my underwear and while his lips mapped all my thigh from the knee along the inner thigh and up to the knickers line, his hand paid attention to my other leg, stroking it playfully. My eyes couldn't focus on anything, even through closed lids I could see bright colours and I could barely feel the lower part of my body, it was only a knot of nerves, tingling with agonizing pleasure.

James' hands got hold of my knickers and I lifted my hips, letting him undress me completely. He dragged the fabric slowly down my legs and pushed the item to the pile on the floor. I involuntarily tried to press my legs together from his stare, but he quickly stopped it, stroking my hips and pushing them wider, opening for him.

"You're so beautiful, I don't want you to be shy in front of me", James whispered, planting a soft kiss to the knee and meeting my eyes. I almost gasped from the avalanche of emotions I could recognize in those deep pools, it made me relax and trust him further.

"Easy for you to say while you're still half-decent", I only answered teasingly, motioning to the jeans that still hang on his hips.

James chuckled and stood up, pushing the jeans down his legs, his erection protruding through his boxers very clearly and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to not give away how much that image affected the butterflies in my stomach. Leaving his shoes and socks on the floor as well he returned to the bed. My hands were drawing lines along his spine as he kissed me even more fiercely than before, now our skin had almost nothing in between and I was trembling at how good it was to feel his skin rubbing against mine.

During the kiss James traced the line with his index finger from my jaw to my breast, circling my nipple, then slowly dragging it lower to my bellybutton until finally touching my pulsating heat. I arched my back into his hand, desperate for some contact. After a few exploring strokes his thumb brushed my sensitive spot and I moaned against his lips. As his finger continued to send lightning shivers down my legs his mouth left mine and he started repeating the same pattern his hands did minutes ago but with his lips now.

I hissed through my teeth when I felt his warm breath against my heat, he pressed his mouth against my lips before parting them and slipping inside. My hips jerked, but he held them tightly, only smiling slightly at my reaction. I dived my nails into the pillow and the other hand was making a mass of James' hair, my limbs refused to stay still while my mind was going crazy. He got hold of my leg and hooked it around his shoulder, securing better access for himself.

My mind went completely blank as his tongue started exploring my weak points, circling and sucking on my clit and I was panting breathlessly, squirming at his teasing as the heat inside of me pooled and pooled. As soon as my body tried to tense up and find its sweet release James would retreat, slowing his pace, and then again building up the pleasure and then again stopping, which made me almost cry out of disappointment and getting frustrated. James only laughed and promised he would never stop without bringing me to the end, lifting his head and smiling with wet from me lips. And then finally when I thought I wouldn't be able to survive another sweet torture, I moaned his name as my legs went completely numb and everything inside of me was tensing, James quickened his movements and moments later I cried out, every cell of my body prickling with pleasure and I was completely lost for a few blissful seconds. I breathed heavily, trying to regain my senses, my body went completely limp and I couldn't move, the effects of the orgasm still circulating down my body.

I hesitantly opened my eyes, trying to focus on James and finally saw his smiling smug face as he brought himself up closer. As soon as I was sure my hands were steady enough, I found the elastic band of his boxers and pushed them down impatiently. James only laughed at my hastiness but threw the boxers on the floor. Now his hardness was poking my stomach, returning the painful knot.

"I'm sorry but do you have a condom? Or are you on a pill?" asked James through the kiss.

"Don't take it personally, I'm on a pill but I would prefer if we use the condom this time. I just don't want to take any risks when I don't know if you're absolutely healthy or when you don't know I'm absolutely healthy", I replied, drawing circles on his chest to avoid looking in his eyes.

"Y/N", James softly said, taking my chin in his hand and lifting my face so I had no other choice but meet his gaze. "Of course, I respect your wish, I'm really sorry I haven't thought about it myself. Now, where you say are condoms?"

I smiled with relief and propping myself on the elbow reached in the drawer and pulled a box of contraceptives. Thank God I had bought once a bag of extra-large ones with a little hope but now they came in handy. Under the intense look from James, I pulled one from the box and pushing his chest I made him lay on the bed. My hands went to stroke his length until I was satisfied with the state of his erection and tearing the foil with my teeth, I rolled the condom down.

At that moment James got impatient and pushed me back on the bed, taking back over control and crashing my lips with such intensity that I knew he wanted this as much as I and we were both done playing around. I gripped his shoulders and he pushed my legs wider with his knees, positioning himself. His hand went to stroke my inner lips making sure I was slick with wet and ready. Teasing me just a little bit by dragging his tip against my slit he pressed his lips hard against mine and slipped inside of me as both of us drew a shuddering breath.

I shut my eyes as he stilled, letting me adjust to his size and relaxing my hips I gave a little nod and felt him bury deeper inside of me, stretching me further. I let out a strangled moan and dug my nails into his shoulders, overwhelmed by him filling me in so perfectly.

After a few slow movements while we both adjusted to the feeling and learned our bodies James started moving faster, firstly going in only half-way, I quickly caught up and started moving my hips in sync with him. We both groaned, no longer able to concentrate on kissing. James' face was buried somewhere between ma hair and my neck, I was pressing him close to my chest while he supported himself on the elbows, burying himself deeper and deeper with each thrust. I closed my eyes and concentrated on keeping myself together as my legs felt weak. With each quick movement, James was hitting just the right spot deep inside me and I was biting my lips at the tension that started spilling over, ready to burst any moment.

Feeling my walls starting to tighten around him, James lowered his one hand to my heat, leaving only one arm for support. I gasped loudly as his thumb started rubbing my clit and I knew I wouldn't last long like that.

"Come on, love, let go", he whispered against my ear and I listened.

I felt my insides clench desperately, my legs almost absolutely numb and with another deep thrust the stars exploded in front of me and I was shaking, but I didn't stop moving my hips to meet him, riding my own orgasm to help James reach his own sweet release. After a few more clumsy thrusts he shuddered against me, barely managing to keep his weight off me. We both panted breathlessly, not moving, still trying to regain our senses.

James rolled to his side, exiting me and I felt his wet dick slap against my leg. He circled my waist with both arms, pressing my back to his chest and planted a few kisses to my cheek and neck, his breath still heavy, nuzzling my nose against my hair.

"That was perfect", he said after we lay there for a few minutes, tangled together in the sheets and happy.

"Yes, it was", I agreed through the smile as his lips pressed a tender kiss to my shoulder, pushing the blanket up to save us from the chilly air.

And we both fell asleep watching the full moon and talking quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist: James was that tinder date
> 
> (it was an afterthought if you prefer such a scenario)


End file.
